<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifting Gears by captainegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638689">Shifting Gears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg'>captainegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vroom vroom juice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs in a Car, Competence Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Henry is a hot piece of royal ass, Is this unrealistic? Maybe but I honestly don't care, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut, Vacation, alex is smitten, discord made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Alex plan on taking a short vacation in Wales when a punctured tire ruins their fun. </p><p>Or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vroom vroom juice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifting Gears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As of recently, I have been obsessed with watching The Grand Tour and when our discord came up with the idea of Alex thirsting over Henry's driving skills, I took it upon myself to write this story.</p><p>Thank you to Laura (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m_disappeared/works">i_m_disappeared</a>) for beta reading, you're an absolute gem 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a sweet little vacation, a weekend far away from all the buzz of wedding planning, politics, and public appearances. A weekend just for the two of them somewhere in a little hut in Wales.</p><p>But when your name is Alexander Claremont-Diaz, things never go over smoothly.</p><p>Due to heavy rain, he wasn’t able to leave New York City as planned and had to spend infuriating five hours waiting and doing nothing until they could finally set off.</p><p>London is still grey and rainy but at least Henry is there which makes his day a little less awful already.</p><p>Alex is about to ask about the lack of security when Henry hauls him into a bone-crushing hug and kisses him right on the mouth. Not that Alex has any complaints about that either.</p><p>Henry takes care of Alex’s luggage while Alex rounds the car and gets in. </p><p>It’s a beautiful old teal-green Aston Martin DBS with well taken care of cream leather seats, a wood-like steering wheel, and a bunch of switches and displays that Alex doesn’t know what they could possibly be good for. The inside smells like leather polish and, well, old car.</p><p>Henry gets in the car and beams at Alex, smoothing his hands over the steering wheel. “It’s my dad’s,” he says and puts on his seat belt, and Alex does the same. “I thought it would be a great occasion to take her out.”</p><p>“Her?” Alex asks with a soft laugh. He leans his head against the cold window glass, watching Henry out of the corner of his eye. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t remember the last time he has seen Henry actually drive a car. He vaguely remembers seeing Henry in a car with Pez on his way to Wales that one time but honestly, Alex tends to have the memory of a demented goldfish so he decides not to dwell too much on it. He wasn’t even aware that Royals learned how to drive.</p><p>Maybe Arthur taught him the way Oscar did with Alex. Though he’s not sure if that’s standard protocol anywhere outside the US because quite frankly, learning how to drive on a dusty Texan road is nothing compared to driving in the busy streets of New York or London.</p><p>“Yes, <em> her</em>. Honey Ryder, after the first Bond girl,” Henry explains, his hand resting on the gear shift. Alex suddenly begins sweating.</p><p>They quickly leave London behind them, rushing past lush green meadows and small towns but the rain is still pouring outside and quite frankly, Alex doesn’t like it. He has no problem with rain in general but something about being in an old car out in the middle of nowhere makes him a little antsy. He wipes his palms on his jeans.</p><p>It’s also not helping that Henry looks fucking hot behind the steering wheel. Henry sits comfortably in his leather seat, his large hands curled around the wheel in the most attractive way, and whenever he lifts his left hand to change gears, Alex’s stomach clenches in the most annoyingly aroused way.</p><p>Alex has a track record of odd kinks but his competency kink is still the biggest fucking mystery to him. Sure he likes being tied up or having his mouth stuffed with a tie because it shows him that Henry is in charge and fuck, Alex loves when Henry is in charge. But what in god’s name is attractive about someone driving<em> a car</em>?</p><p>He notices himself staring down at Henry’s hand, resting on the gear shift. His fingers curl around the top and when he moves his hand, the tendons in his arms flex in ways that make Alex’s cock twitch in his jeans that suddenly seem a little too tight for his own good.</p><p>“Are you alright, Alex? I don’t think I have ever seen you so quiet,” Henry says, nervously chewing on his lip and eyeing Alex from the side. Before Alex even gets to answer, Henry lets go of a waterfall of profanities that would make every priest recite the Our Father at least ten times.</p><p>Alex hasn’t even fully realized what has happened when Henry pulls over to the side, turns off the engine, and leans back in his seat with an exhausted sigh. “I punctured a tire,” he says in the flattest voice possible.</p><p>Alex laughs because quite frankly, he has no idea how cars work and this entire situation, this entire day is just turning out to be an utter disaster. He buries his face in his hand for a moment, still laughing with a raging hard-on strain against his jeans, in the middle of fucking nowhere in the pouring rain.</p><p>Henry’s hand on Alex’s thigh pulls him back into reality and Alex lowers his hand, wiping away the single tear that’s rolling down his face. He’s not sure if he’s crying from laughter or frustration. He just wanted this to be a romantic little getaway but no. Fucking England and it’s fucking horrendous weather.</p><p>“Alex? Can you lend me a hand? Changing the tire will be a lot quicker when you help me,” Henry’s voice is infuriatingly soft, and Alex has no idea how or why he’s staying so calm. </p><p>“Sure,” Alex says, his body tensing up again as soon as Henry retrieves his hand. Of course, neither of them thought about bringing an appropriate jacket so they huddle outside beside the punctured tire with just their shirts on, both of them drenched to the bone within seconds.</p><p>While Alex’s mood is rapidly getting worse, Henry simply gets to work and fucking hell, Alex hates how hot it makes him feel despite the freezing cold wind and rain. His face is weirdly on fire, his pulse thrumming and vibrating under his skin as he watches Henry’s long and elegant hands move, smears of motor oil and dirt on his fingers, the back of his hand, and his cheek.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Once back in the car, Alex doesn’t even wait for Henry to say anything and simply pulls him into a desperate kiss by his throat, fisting his hands into the soft hair in the nape of Henry’s neck. “I fucking hate you,” he groans.</p><p>Henry moans, bringing his hands up to cup Alex’s face, his fingers cold and clammy but Alex doesn’t care. “Oh, really? You want me to cancel our wedding then?” he teasingly replies, catching Alex’s lower lip between his teeth.</p><p>“Whatever you want, I just need your cock in my mouth like right now,” Alex snarls, bringing his hands to the front of Henry’s shirt and crushing their lips together again. It’s a messy kiss full of tongue and teeth but honestly, it couldn’t be more perfect.</p><p>“I want you to come in my mouth because this day has been fucking awful and you driving this car is fucking hot and <em> I hate it </em>.”</p><p>“You don’t,” Henry breaths. He looks just as sweaty as Alex feels.</p><p>“You’re fucking right, I fucking don’t.”</p><p>Henry grins at him.</p><p>Alex scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Can I please just suck you off, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Your <em>Royal </em> Highness,” Henry corrects him with a teasing chuckle.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Henry sits back in his leather seat and Alex scrambles a little in his seat until he’s comfortable, bending over the gearbox between them and fumbling with the belt and zipper on Henry’s jeans. Everything is cold and clammy but he makes it work somehow, successfully pulling out Henry’s already half-hard cock.</p><p>Alex lifts his head and opens his mouth to let out a snarky remark but Henry shakes his head, his eyes dark and blue and fucking hot, and says, “Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>And for once in his life, Alex actually decides to shut up and begins sucking Henry’s cock into his mouth. He braces himself with one hand on Henry’s thigh, the other curled around his cock to keep it steady. He hollows his cheeks and sinks further down until the cold metal of Henry’s zipper is touching his cheeks, his nose buried in soft pubic hair.</p><p>He remains still for a moment, steadying his breath, listening to the persistent drum of the heavy raindrops and Henry’s strangled moans.</p><p>Henry buries his hands in Alex’s curls, rolling his hips up ever so lightly into Alex’s hot mouth. “God,” Henry huffs, brushing a curl out of Alex’s face. “Look at you.”</p><p>Alex tries his best to look up at Henry, taking in the glowing blush on his freckled cheeks. Henry’s hair is attractively tousled from the rain and Alex’s hands, his pupils are blown wide and make his otherwise bright blue eyes dark like the night sky.</p><p>Alex lowers his eyes again and begins bobbing his head, letting Henry’s cock slide out of his mouth almost completely until only the tip remains on his tongue. He swirls his tongue around the tip, collecting the precum that oozes out of the little slit. It’s salty and perfect.</p><p>Alex presses his tongue against Henry’s shaft and takes him into his mouth once more, slower and slower, sinking further down until he has Henry’s cock fully in his mouth again. </p><p>“God, Alex. You look so good, sucking my cock like that.” </p><p>Alex quickens his movements, tightening the grip he has around Henry’s cock, hollowing his cheeks just the way he knows that Henry likes it.</p><p>Henry tenses and then he chuckles, softly, barely audible but it’s there and then he comes.</p><p>Alex remains still for a second, letting Henry thrust lazily up into his mouth for a moment before he pulls back, kissing the tip of Henry’s softening cock before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>Henry looks at him, watching Alex with a familiar after-orgasm haziness in his eyes. He reaches over and places his hand on top of Alex’s. “How in God’s name did I end up with you as my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Fiancé,” Alex corrects with a smug grin.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Henry mumbles, grabs Alex by his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into Alex’s mouth, unapologetically tasting himself.</p><p>Maybe, Alex thinks, this day isn’t too awful after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🖤</p><p>Come and join the <a href="https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK">RWRB discord server</a> (open to anyone)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>